Emotions
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Sharpay has a secret, Gabriella has a secret. Will they be revealed before New Year and before every one says 3,2,1?


**Emotions**

**A/N Hey guys, so I'm on my laptop and can't get to my other stories so I've just had this idea, so I thought I'd get writing. Now I also have an idea for a very different kind of Troypay so PM me if you want to find out, no ask in reviews cause my Fanfic emails are lost in cyberspace atm (which is soooooo annoying) right so long author note finished enjoy and happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Oh did I mention I own High School Musical? I didn't! Well maybe that's cause I don't but I can dream can't I? The songs are 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes of' by Panic! At The Disco, 'Story of a girl' by Nine days, and also 'Afraid' by Vanessa Hudgens. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella Montez sat at her dresser, running a brush through her long naturally wavy brown hair. She looked into the mirror pouting as she applied some lip gloss, blowing kisses to herself.

"Troy won't be able to resist!"

She smirked and stood up, spinning around to admire her outfit. She was wearing a long flowing hot pink dress that went down to just below the knees, fanning out to create ripples like a pool that spread effortlessly along the material. She wore a large heart necklace, that she let fall down to just in-between her cleavage. Walking quickly over to the door, she sprayed some of her perfume on, grabbing her purse she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, muttering as she went.

"That's a little something for Ryan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy Bolton stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel round his body; he began to dry his hair singing a soft tune as he did so.

'_This is the story of a girl,_

_who cried a river,_

_and drowned the whole world,_

_and while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles.' _

'_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope,_

_And she only found tears._

_And I can be so insincere,_

_Making a promise is never for real.'_

'_as long as she stands there waiting,_

_wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes,_

_how many days disappear?_

_you look in the mirror so how do you choose?'_

'_your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_and your hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_you never seem to run out of things to say!' _

'_This is the story of a girl,_

_who cried a river, and drowned the whole world,_

_and while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles.' _

He sang along, using the hairdryer as a microphone; this song always seemed to remind him of Sharpay. _She seems so sad lately. I never seem to see her smile, and she has such a nice smile; it brings out her eyes and makes her look hotter than she already is…but what about Gabriella, she has a nice smile right? But Sharpay wow. _Troy continued to think like this as he felt the warm air wash over his head. Images of Sharpay floated in and out of his head. He began shaking his head wildly, he has Gabriella, he doesn't need some manic depressive, obsessed with pink, right? He quickly changed into his blue faded jeans and the top Chad bought him for Christmas. It had the words F.B.I written on it and underneath it read '_Female Body Inspector'. _He grinned to himself as he took a mint, sniffing his breath. He went to walk out of his door when he stopped; he had a strange feeling that he would be kissing Sharpay tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan Evans was fluffing his hair in the mirror. He knew that Gabriella Montez was going to be his tonight. Gabriella and Ryan had been going out secretly for a month, unknown to Troy Bolton. He popped a mint into his mouth, grinning slightly at the thought, that tonight he really would get his New Years kiss from Gabriella. He walked out of his room and down the hall, stopping short outside his twin sister's bedroom. He lent his ear against her door hearing huge gulping gulps as she sat in her room, crying her eyes out. Ryan sighed his sister had been going down an almost unstoppable slide. He began to hear a sweet melody playing from inside her room, as her voice rang across the landing.

'_Just when it's getting good, I slowly start to freeze._

_Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep._

_It's the memory I can see, then this fear comes over me,_

_Understand that I don't mean to push you away from me.'_

'_Why am I so afraid?_

_To crush down and lose my heart again,_

_I don't know I can't see what's come over me.'_

'_Why am I so afraid?_

_To break down and lose my mind again,_

_I don't know I can't see what's come over me.'_

'_You got away of easing me out of myself,_

_I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy,_

_Please understand, that its not you it's what I do,_

_Just as I'm about to run, I realise what I've begun'. _

'_Why am I so afraid?_

_To crush down and lose my heart again,_

_I don't know I can't see what's come over me.'_

'_Why am I so afraid?_

_To break down and lose my mind again,_

_I don't know I can't see what's come over me.'_

Ryan backed away from the door, going downstairs to help with the rest of the decorations for the party. He could hardly bare to listen to Sharpay anymore; her voice has changed it was no longer the squeaky one he had come to know so well, it was smooth and overflowed with sadness. It seemed as if her life was crumbling around her and she wouldn't share it with anyone.

Sharpay's POV

I stopped singing, feeling myself being overcome with tears; I let them fall freely all around me. Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes sunken pools of sadness and sorrow. The colour from my cheeks gone, pale and lifeless.

"Nothing a bit of make-up won't fix"

I smiled weakly, the first one in weeks. Stroking my now weak and brittle hair I sighed, it had been 3 months since I was raped and I seemed to be pushing everyone away.

_Flashback_

_I burst through the door, tears streaming down my face, as I relieved the moments before. The way he had touched me, violating my body. I had been walking back from school, Ryan had gone out with the lads, and taken the car. I rounded the corner walking slowly down the alleyway I knew so well. Suddenly before I had even known what was happening I was pressed firmly against the wall, as he ran his hands up and down my body. I blanked the rest out. I didn't want to remember._

_Ryan came home 1 hour later, walking in to my room; he knew something was wrong._

"_Shar?"_

"_Go away Ryan"_

_I said, wiping the tear stains from my cheeks, mascara smudged all over my pillow._

"_Sharpay what---"_

"_I SAID GO AWAY RYAN!"_

_End Flashback_

That was how it had been; every time someone got close I would push them away. I wasn't pregnant that was possible the only thing that had made me happy these past 3 months. I pulled on my dress; it was a long turquoise dress, with sequins that lined the edge. I wiped my eyes applying concealer to my bags. I took a deep breath, this was our New Years Eve party and I had to be the gracious host. Standing up I applied some lip gloss, breathing in slightly as I heard the doorbell.

"Showtime"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's POV

I stood on the doorstep of the Evans residence. I was fiddling with my hands, clasping them tightly. I was worried; about how Sharpay would be today, it was if she was travelling along a road from which she could not escape. I heard thuds as someone ran down the stairs, and then the click click of heels on the vinyl floor. The door opened and my breath hitched in my mouth, Sharpay looked amazing. I ran my eyes up and down her body, checking her out when my eyes met hers; they softened and I saw an emotion there so powerful, that it was enough for me to keep my gaze locked. Pain, such a strong amount of sorrow, I looked deep into her eyes begging her to tell me what was wrong.

"Uh, hi Troy come in there's drinks and such in the living room."

She walked away. I stepped into her house, shaking my head at the moment before; it was like he felt something, but he couldn't he had Gabriella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay's POV

The party was in full swing, I stumbled into the living room, bouncing of the walls as I went. I looked over to the couch and saw Taylor and Chad licking each other's faces off, while Troy and Gabriella were hot and heavy in the corner. I took another swig of my WKD, drowning my sorrows. I looked up at the clock…11:50. 10 minutes to the New Year and I was still sober. I toppled back into the kitchen, spilling my drink everywhere, the bottle of Vodka in the corner catching my eye. I walked over to it feeling a tap on my shoulder before I got there; I spun round fear in my eyes…he was back. I breathed out slowly it was Ryan; his face radiating happiness.

"Shar, listen me and Gabriella are going upstairs now; can you do me a favour and make sure Troy doesn't see us?"

I stared at him in disbelief, could he not see the pain I was going through. He was my twin, my other half and in almost 3 months he had not noticed the change, the overwhelming depression I was in, the fear that soaked through every bone in my body. Did he not notice how I didn't let anybody touch me now? How even hugs from mum, dad, or Kelsi where non-existent.

"Sure Ry, no problem."

He smiled, sauntering off around the corner. Minutes later Gabriella and him walked up the stairs a few minutes apart so not to disturb anyone. I walked back to the living room; Troy was talking to Zeke content for now. It was 11:57. Troy looked over and smiled, I smiled back a genuine smile, the first REAL smile in 3 months. Even I was shocked, he stared at me, his eyes widening in happiness. I spun round, running back to the kitchen, wanting no needing vodka. 11:58.

I picked up the bottle, opening my mouth, throwing the liquid down my throat, I felt it worm its way silently through my system, working its magic. The strong ness of the beverage burning the back of my throat; it stung but I couldn't stop.

10……

I felt a tap on my shoulder, but smoother, calming.

9……

I spun round placing the bottle back on the counter, and looking up meeting a pair of big blue eyes.

8……

I blinked, I felt a smile tugging at the sides of my mouth, and I didn't know what came over me, I felt a connection sparks flying.

7……

He smiled, and enveloped me in a hug, smiling down rubbing the small of my back.

"Sharpay, its going to be okay."

6……

We pulled apart looking at each other.

"Gabriella"

I muttered.

5……

"Forget her."

I smiled a smile that had been waiting to burst out of me for three whole months.

4……

Troy beamed at me, gently brushing the hair from my face.

3...

My knees went weak, and I knew that 2007 was going to be a good year

2……

He leaned in and my eyes fluttered closed, waiting for heaven to arrive.

1……

He pressed his lips against mine, fireworks exploding in my mouth as screams began to erupt from behind us. I heard everyone rushing outside chiming in the New Year but it didn't matter. I threw my arms around his neck as I felt his arms wind his way around my waist. His tongue pushed slightly against my lips and I parted them; grinning slightly against him. Our tongues battled for dominance until only lack of air was enough to part us. We breathed deeply just staring at each other.

"Happy New Year Sharpay."

"Happy New Year Troy."

**A/N Well that's it R&R Happy New Year and I'll see you guys around ;) P.s I haven't checked it cause its 11:45 and I just wanted to post it lol**


End file.
